Template talk:Infobox item
Issues after editing the infobox Wikia staff are trying to solve the visual mode infobox item issue, please use source mode to edit for now. Thank you. -- Added by Islandking (talk • ) ---- The problem resolved, for now, but no more edits on this template are encouraged unless they're absolutely nessassary, lest it "may" cause the issue again. -- Added by Islandking (talk • ) Improvements and usage guidelines Already had a small discussion about the infoboxes with User:islandking in my post on Beamdog Forums and my talk page, so let me list of what I'd like to see improved in the current item infobox: * First off some documentation – the template already does a good job listing which parameters apply only for weapons, armors etc., but it would be nice if the usage guide would emphasize when the preferred way is to remove the parameter altogether and when leave it empty (for example there is no need to list the weapon-only parameters for books or gems, but on the other hand if user do not know the item code it's better to leave it blank rather than remove altogether, as it'd be easier for someone else to fill it at later date. However, there are also some ambiguous parameter such as "name", which defaults to page name and only needs to be filled if the page is different or "other names" which is only filled for some items, though the original author may not realize the item goes by alternative names – my suggestion is to remove them too, to avoid cluttering the pages and remove the assumption from future editors that the values are empty and need to be filled when that may not be the case, but I want to know what other thinks). Also, it would be nice to list a few use cases (regular item, weapon, armor etc.) with appropriate fields removed, so the user won't have to go through the process of removing most of the fields. * Some parameters lack explanation altogether, for example I never figured what "title" is about - I suppose it may be related to images, but can't say without looking to code, so it should be clarified. * The "Acquisition" ("Area" and "Area Code") section is largely unexplained. I suspect it was created with unique items in mind, that could be only found in spot, but what about items that can be found in multiple places? And different games? I noticed under History of the Red Ravens that it lists the locations (just one at the moment) under the "Location" subheader — so the question is whether the "Location" subheader is here to stay (is the Area/Area code files need then?), or should be phased out by the infobox eventually – the letter could cause troubles with getting to big, especially for common items though. Either way, the current situation is that there are two ways these data are filled for items and some explanation (And on infobox) would be welcome. * One of the biggest problems seems to be with "appears in" which I already mentioned too, with various articles following various schemes. Instead of having user link all the appropriate games by hand, how about just making a field? i.e. replacing the "appears in" parameterer with the multiple ones, i.e. "bg", "bgee", "bg2", "bg2ee" and maybe the ones for extensions ("totsc", "sod" and "tob") and just have the users fill it with "yes" if the item appears there and then format it accordingly. The categories could be filled automatically as well, as currently seeing articles with a lot of plastered categories that should be made (and easily changed!) by template would be a preferred way :) * Also the order of table should be rectified to match the actual order in the visible table. * And finally, I already mentioned it that it would be nice if "weight" would automatically add "lbs.", similar to how "lore" and "item value" is handled. I guess I could make most of these changes myself, but User:islandking scared me already that there's some problems with infoboxes edited via the source editor and there's indeed mention of it on this talk page, so I'm holding off - beside, I wanted to discuss that first anyway :). However, assuming I could edit the Usage & preview section, I could start working on it - else I'll have to either change the skin to use the visual editor or make the changes on my user: namespace sandbox page. —Faalagorn☎/ 19:51, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Questions about changes from October 24, 2017 * Area, including code and co-ordinates: Could there please be an example with the desired format of this? * If obtained through a quest, this really belongs to obtained from, instead of related quests? I mean, used for already lists a potential quest, then what remains to fill in rq? * What about a general AC bonus? The description currently lists Basic AC, which is different; before, that item was more flexible. * AC damage type modifers: list always or only if indeed modified? * What about all those specific resistances? Why "legacy" and where to list now? * Oh, and we really need a page/redirect for each possible weapon proficiency … * I also made two minor changes to the descriptions. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:03, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ---- *No want to set strict formats, but I guess “Areaname1 (area code) coordinate” then separate it and “Areaname2 (area code) coordinate” etc with bullets will do. *We might obtain an item from quest A then use it in quest B. Good call, need more thinkings on this one, may be change “Obtain from” into “Acquisition”, remove “Related Quests”, any ideas? *All AC bonus goes into Equipped Abilities, as the in-game description shows; The base AC (armor only) uses a dedicated row is also based on i-gd. *Same above, all bonus one goes into Equiped Abilities, base value goes into dedicated row, which is for armor only. *Because those “legacy”, which were created a long time ago, are already filled with people’s edits, if we remove them from data source now, the filled content will be deleted as well, so we risk accidently deleting some good info if we rush to remove the rows. As we gradually move all content from them into the new proper fields, they stay on till then. *Not sure what you mean by redirect weapon proficiency, can you elaborate? :::My newest page creations, I meant. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:59, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *Yes, I see now, and I just made it like “BG & TotSC” :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 14:41, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ---- I'm getting back to the "acquisition" later … What I still haven't understood, is: *Template code: |armor class = |slashing modifier = |crushing modifier = |piercing modifier = |missile modifier = *Description: "vs. Slashing (etc.): The detailed AC value the armor provides against slashing attacks. (Armor only)" Should I follow the code and add only additional modifiers for the various damage types, i.e. "-1", "+2", …? Or follow your description, that would make it look like e.g. |armor class = 5 |slashing modifier = 4 |crushing modifier = 5 |piercing modifier = 6 |missile modifier = 6 And for "area", "area code", "place", "co-ordinates": I just update a character infobox, that also contains these things, but where the descriptions haven't been updated, yet. Though I suppose, the "area" containing the co-ordinates as here would make those additional fields redundant, too. I will make it as follows (and think, that could apply to this IB, too): *'Area:' Area West of High Hedge (2885,2083) This means, I omit the area code for being irrelevant on a creature page – one would find it when following the link; and I write down the co-ordinates per notation in Near Infinity – without space behind the comma. That's okay? (See The Surgeon.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:13, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ---- The slashing modifier wasn’t added by me, I suppose those modifiers were used to for “Equipped Abilities” related to them, now as all “Equipped Abilities” have a dedicated field, those “modifiers” are reserved for the exact vs. slashing etc numbers as shown in Armor description instead (maybe should change the data source with bots…) Creature IB and other IBs haven’t been updated yet, but yes, they should follow the similar pattern. With exception of Area IB, which is used in Area West of High Hedge page you’ve mentioned, the areas’s “Area Code” field should be filled with its code, just as creature’s code, item’s code, spell code… What the rule applies is its “Areas within”/”In area of” fields, where should be filled with "area", "area code", "place", "co-ordinates" all together, eg, in Beregost, AR3300.are should be filled in Area Code, but the Feldepost's Inn, Jovial Juggler, Burning Wizard etc be filled within “Areas within” with all specs and separated with bullets. Islandking♔ ♙ 13:38, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Item header flags :Please refer also to Header Flags on IESDP and to Near Infinity Handling of an item file's header flags by the infobox/in articles – thoughts about the infobox's future I might update/change some items in the table without updating my signature. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Minor adjustment to columns The left-hand column that holds the data labels seems a bit cramped. Would you mind if I tweaked the format a bit so things like "Equipped abilities" don't wrap to the next line? —Moviesign (talk) 16:21, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :Since no one objected, I made the adjustment. Let me know if anything seems amiss. —Moviesign (talk) 00:11, August 14, 2019 (UTC) As the template currently gets overhauled and labels will be changed/renamed, disabled again for infoboxes layout consistency. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:35, September 27, 2019 (UTC)